Gabrielle Christian
| }} /Filmography|Filmography}} }} Gabrielle Christian (born Gabrielle Christine Horchler; July 30, 1984)Facts accessdate=22 April 2011 is an American actress and singer best known for her portrayal of Spencer Carlin in The N original series South of Nowhere and for her portrayal of Colby Robson in the web series Girltrash! and its Musical Prequel Film Girltrash: All Night Long. In addition, she has also guest starred on Wikipedia:Drake & Josh, Windfall, Without a Trace, and What Should You Do?. Early life and career Christian was born Gabrielle Christian Horchler in Washington D.C. to parents Gabe and Joani. She grew up in Cheverly, Maryland. She began performing in plays at age 12. She has four sisters (Gen, Steph, Jules, Ili). Christian acquired her first acting job while she still attending high school at Eleanor Roosevelt High School located in Greenbelt, Maryland, on the television series Young Americans. She studied one and half years of theater at the University of Pittsburgh, before relocating to Hollywood, California after landing roles on several television series. Career Gabrielle relocating to Hollywood, California after landing roles on the show What Should You Do?, Without a Trace, Drake & Josh television series's.Filmaccessdate=22 April 2011 Gabrielle's most notable role was portraying Spencer Carlin on The N’s hit television series South of Nowhere which aired for three seasons. Outside of South Of Nowhere Gabrielle has appeared on several other television series, she appeared on CSI:Miami as Amy Hobbs in the Season six episode Permanent Vacation. In 2006 she appeared as Miranda Keyton in the Truth Be Told and Priceless episodes of Windfall. In 2007 Gabrielle portrayed Colby Robson in Angela Robinson's Girltrash! web-series along side South of Nowhere co-star Mandy Musgrave. In 2008 she appeared in the Atomic No. 33 episode of Numb3rs. Also in 2008 she appeared in the web-series 3Way as Cindy Shims, however her episode Ladycops, was not posted as a regular episode during the duration of the show. In 2010 she appeared as Justine Grogan the daughter of Abbey (Jennifer Grey) on the Unplanned Parenthood episode of House.GABRIELLE CHRISTIAN TO GUEST STAR ON HOUSE! accessdate=22 April 2011In August 2011 she guest starred on The Protector as Lab Assistant Laurel Nash. Gabrielle has two films yet to be released the first being You're Cordially Uninvited where she portrays Rose, A woman whom is getting ready to get married to another woman Lisa, but wishes not to have to face her parents and how they’ll react to it. The Second film yet to be released is the Musical prequel to the Girltrash! web-series titled Girltrash: All Night Long where she once again portrays Colby Robson. On June 2, 2011 Gabrielle Christian released her first single entitled Kissing Mandy to Itunes.publisher=www.afterellen.com Morning Brew - Monday, June 6: Gabrielle Christian releases "Kissing Mandy," Ellen Page's "Freeheld" can't find funding accessdate=7 June 2011 Personal life Christian helps her mother with the SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome) organization. This organization was created by her mother after the loss of her son in 1991. She uses the surname Christian in memory of her brother. Her mother has written a book, often known as the SIDS "Bible". The book features a poem Christian wrote when she was 8. Christian became the spokesperson for the organization FAIR Fund,http://www.fairfund.org/subpage.asp?P=about&S=default ABOUT FAIR FUND]accessdate=22 April 2011 which works to engage youth in the areas of anti-trafficking, domestic violence, and sexual assault prevention. She hosts cocktail events to showcase jewelry made by girls participating in the JewelGirls program.JewelGirlsaccessdate=22 April 2011}} Christian's father is from Hungary. She speaks fluent Hungarian, conversational French, and basic Russian. with Gabrielle Christian accessdate=2009-11-18 Christian maintains a close friendship with follow South of Nowhere cast members Maeve Quinlan and Mandy Musgrave. Christian married long time boyfriend Justin Mentzer on July 11, 2009 at Saint Timothy's Chapel in Mentzer's home town of Drummond, Montana with the reception held at the Mentzer's family ranch.SOUTH OF NOWHERE STAR GABRIELLE CHRISTIAN TIES THE KNOT!accessdate=22 April 2011}} References Category:Girltrash! Cast Members